Chaos: Aftermath 16/5/16
Chaos: Aftermath Show (A video plays recapping Civil War and specifically Chaos’s victories. Neville retains over Breeze, Zayn, and Kane. Kalisto is shown squashing Viktor. The video recaps the highlights of the 5v5 and Itami’s clutch victory. Shinsuke Nakamura is shown defeating Daniel Bryan. Shane McMahon and Corey Graves’ street fight is highlighted with Shane winning with the Coast to Coast. Finally, Kevin Owens is shown beating Seth Rollins in the main event.) The camera pans to the Disney World arena in Orlando, FL. The arena is shown from the inside with 18,000 Chaos fans going wild. ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Shane enters the ring, limping a bit from the after-effects of his match with Corey Graves. McMahon: WHAT A NIGHT! WHAT A DAMN NIGHT THAT WAS INDEED! Civil War was a sell-out event in the arena, 12 MILLION PAY PER VIEW BUYS AT HOME, THREE 5-STAR MATCHES, and a whole lot of action! That is how you do a wrestling event. Now that all the bad blood is gone, Chaos and Survival can go back to putting on shows together, instead of against each other… now that being said there is one more thing I’d like to announce and that’s… THAT CHAOS WON THE CIVIL WAR!!! Indeed, it may not count for too much, but what matters is that it’s my stars that did it. Look at Team Chaos! Hideo Itami with perhaps the most clutch performance in the RRW to date. Neville retained in a fatal four way, hell, forget it you all saw the highlight video. Even for those of you that lost your matches, you still did great. I mean Austin Aries put out a five star match! And for those of you questioning why I signed him, I think his performance last night puts all of that to rest. But now, we look to Reign of the Cruel. We already have our first huge announcement for ROTC, and that’s that The Rock is gonna be there! We also have the tag team tournament that’s going to run the Bracket stages for the next 4 weeks. There’s a lot of action here on Chaos but again, ROTC is what’s next, so let me announce for tonight a BATTLE ROYAL!!! Six men, all of which have not yet been able to challenge for the Chaos World Championship. Who is Kevin Owens going to face? Find out tonight! Kevin Owens’ music hits and interrupts Shane. Owens comes out to the ramp to boos. Owens: Are you seriously just going to slight me like that? “Hell you all saw the highlight video” is that seriously all you’re going to say about your World Champ? And not ONLY am I your world champion, BUT I WON THE CIVIL WAR. I’M THE ONLY REASON YOU FUCKING DID. OH WHAT I CAN’T SAY THE F WORD BECAUSE WE’RE IN DISNEY WORLD? FUCK DISNEY AND FUCK MICKEY MOUSE, AND FUCK ALL YOU KIDS HERE. McMahon: Alright, alright, relax. I’m sorry I slighted you. You know you’re the face of the brand and even though we don’t get along, trust me, I appreciate everything you do. There’s a reason you’re world champion, and there’s a reason Chaos is the most important show— Owens: You have NOTHING to do with me being champion. You always stack the odds against me! And I always overcome them. Triple threat, ladder match, one on one with Seth Rollins… and I always listen. Now after I win the damn Civil War for you, again you want to put me in a match against someone at ROTC? McMahon: I mean, that is what World Champions do right? It’s what’s expected. Owens: Shut up. I know what it is. You want this title off of me so you can put it on one of your white meat clean-cut poster boys like whatever the next John Cena looking piece of crap that comes along is. I’m not going to stand for that. I’m a World Champion because I’m the best, and you know what, I’m tired of having to prove the obvious. You want this title off of me Shane? You really want me to not be champion anymore? Fuck your battle royal, why don’t you come take it from me yourself? McMahon: Because I’m not a wrestler – Owens: But you were so ready to jump into the ring against Corey Graves, who by the way, is a much better General Manager than you are. McMahon: You can try to bait me, Kevin, it’s not going to happen. The battle royal is going on, and you will face whoever wins, or I will strip you of your championship. Owens: You’re too stupid to understand… so let me rephrase my purpose. I want YOU out of power. McMahon: And who is going to run the show, even if you hypothetically did? Owens: NOT YOU, THAT’S FOR SURE. I have lots of friends. Come on Shane, you said it yourself a few weeks ago to Corey, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. You don’t want me as champ, so come take it from me yourself. Come on Shane, I know you want to get back in that ring. I’m not going to lie, you were a monster last night. How much harder can I be? McMahon: I’m not an idiot. I know you want me to put my career on the line… but it’s not going to happen. I love this job too much. Owens: So you know I’m going to kick your ass huh? Fair enough, I knew you were just a coward who had a lucky fluke last night. Owens turns and starts to walk out but Shane begins to speak and he stops. McMahon: Okay… so let’s so I face you. My career is over if you win, and if I win? Owens: I will be at your beck and will. McMahon: Not good enough. Owens: What can I say then? I thought you’d jump at the chance to take my title away. McMahon: You really must be stupid if you don’t realize that I know how important you are to this brand. Now that being said, your attitude needs to be put in check. And you’re right, if I’m at the point where I need to hire people so that you have new competition, there is something to be said about how good you are. So okay, my career, your title. Because it’s time Chaos had a new change of scenery. And by that, I don’t mean I want to be champion, I mean the vacated title will be decided in a match at Summer Showdown. But the point is, there’s going to be a damn hard fight coming your way at ROTC, and I’m going to make you regret ever making this challenge… you’re on. Owens smirks and holds up the title as Shane’s music plays. Shane looks around the arena and then stares down with Owens. MATCH 1: Kazuchika Okada vs Alex Shelley Okada tears Shelley’s head off with a Rainmaker at 9 minutes to win. SEGMENT 2: A video package airs. It’s set on a beach with peacocks walking on the sand. Palm trees wave in the air and the words ‘TONIGHT’ appear in the sky. Another video package airs for the Chaos World Tag Team Invitational. The camera pans backstage to the New Day. Big E: AWWWWWWW DISNEYYY WORLDDDD, DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR, CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS SOON TO BE CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…. AND FEEL THE POWER!!! IT’S A NEW DAY, YES IT IS! Woods: Shane McMahon signed a whole bunch of new tag teams for this tournament but everyone’s forgetting something! The best tag team has been here the whole time! Kofi: EXACTLY! So when it comes to this tournament, there’s only one team winning… and that’s us because… NEW! DAY ROCKS! NEW! DAY ROCKS! NEW! DAY ROCKS! The New Day begins dancing until The Young Bucks walk up to them to a huge pop. The Young Bucks and The New Day stare down and The Young Bucks walk away. MATCH 2: Kalisto vs No Way Jose No Way Jose wins with the Wind-Up Pitch Punch at 6 minutes. After the match, No Way Jose begins dancing until the lights go out. The lights come on and Bray Wyatt and Finn Balor appear in the ring. Wyatt grabs Jose and hits him with Sister Abigail, and Balor follows with the Bloody Sunday. Balor throws NWJ out of the ring and stands next to Wyatt who grabs a mic. SEGMENT 3: Wyatt begins to speak as the crowd gives him and Balor nuclear heat. Wyatt: In February, at Chaos: The Storm Before The War, I appeared before Finn Balor. The so-called greatest faction in wrestling right now, The Bullet Club decided to interfere. What they didn’t understand, and this is why all that’s left of them at this point is Karl Anderson and Kenny Omega, and also why the only man who was left to fight was AJ Styles, is that the Wyatt’s are no force to be reckoned with. We weren’t doing anything wrong anyways. I appeared for my friend, now my brother… Finn Balor, the demon from beyond, to unleash his power. Now he’s my weapon. What did I say Finn? They’re lying to you man… they didn’t love you. They fought me when I was trying to help you. But now you are mine, you are my weapon, but above all, we are brothers. They took Rowan and Harper from me, they took Strowman from me, but I have you Balor, and now… I always will. Wyatt begins to laugh as the crowd boos. Balor just stares straight ahead. The lights go out and the two disappear. SEGMENT 4: A video airs for Manny Andrade and Jeff Hardy, both debuting tonight. Jeff Hardy comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Hardy: Wow is it great to be back in the major leagues! Man I did take a break from this all a whole whopping seven years ago, and I’ll admit I did spend more time than I’d have liked away from this all, but hell, who really cares, I’m BACK! I’m grateful that Shane immediately put me into the Chaos tag tournament. As you all know, I’m a decorated tag team wrestler, and I’m even happier I get to do it with an all new tag partner, and a man who is one of my good friends, Austin Aries. Let me tell you all something, NONSTOP ACTION is going to take those titles all right? But tonight, I’m proud I get to make my debut against – Tyler Breeze’s music hits and he comes out to mostly boos. Breeze: NO ONE SHOULD BE MAKING THEIR DEBUTS, AND NOTHING ELSE SHOULD GO ON TONIGHT UNTIL I GET MY PURE TITLE BACK. THIS IS AN ATROCITY! Jeff Hardy, if you don’t want to get hurt, you better get out of my ring you freaky uggo. Neville’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp holding the Pure title to a huge pop. Neville: Calm down mate. If you want a title match so badly I’ll give it to you tonight, but how about you leave Jeff alone? Breeze: Fine then. Now, Jeff, I didn’t mean it when I called you an uggo, you hair is actually very nice. Breeze walks to the back as the crowd chants ‘Gay’ at him. Neville gives Hardy a thumbs up and walks back too. Hardy: As I was saying… big debut tonight! And my opponent will be none other than who you just saw in that video package… LA SOMBRA, MANNY ANDRADE!!! Manny Andrade comes out to a huge pop and enters the ring. Andrade and Hardy shake hands and the match is underway. MATCH 3: Jeff Hardy vs Manny Andrade Hardy pins Andrade at 13 minutes after a Swanton Bomb. After the match, Hardy and Andrade shake hands. MATCH 4: Neville © vs Tyler Breeze – Pure Championship Neville retains at 12 minutes with the Red Arrow. After the match, Breeze throws a tantrum and breaks his selfie stick. SEGMENT 5: Randy Orton and Hideo Itami are backstage talking when Baron Corbin comes up to them. Corbin: Hey Orton, we got a match to get to. Orton: Of course. Just a quick word before, we’re both on the same page here right? I know you have that MITB but I hope you can focus on those tag titles because trust me, I’m ready to kill for those. Corbin: Gold is gold. The world title, tag team titles, I can win them both. Now let’s go. Orton and Corbin walk off when Michael Cole walks up to Itami. Cole: Hideo, you had a hell of a performance last night. Care to comment? Itami: I don’t have anything else to say other than, what did you expect? I’ve been underrated far too long here on Chaos, and I’m going to change that. Pure title, International title, or World title, mark my words I’m going to be champion very soon. Itami thanks Cole and walks off. MATCH 5: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) vs The Motor City Machine Guns (Sabin and Shelley) The MCMG pick up the win at 8 minutes when Shelley takes out Jey with the MA4. SEGMENT 6: Adam Cole and Chris Jericho are backstage talking. Cole: Look, I know you’re not the most trustworthy guy, hey, neither am I. But are we going to do this or not? Jericho: Hell yeah baby. I look at you, and see a younger me. We’re going to blow this joint and take those titles, and when we do this place will never… AND I MEAN NEVERRRR!!!! BE THE SAME.... Cole: AGAIN BAYBAY!!!! Jericho and Cole fist-bump before walking out for their match. MATCH 6: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: '''Y2BAYBAY (Jericho and Cole) vs The Wolf and The Viper (Corbin and Orton) Y2BAYBAY wins at 11 minutes when Jericho distracts the ref and Cole low-blows Orton for the cover. After the match, Corbin and Orton beat down on Y2BAYBAY and throw them out of the ring. '''SEGMENT 7: The same package with the peacocks and the beach airs again… and out comes… DALTON CASTLE!!! Castle gets a ginormous pop from the crowd as he comes out with the boys. Castle comes down to the ring, sitting on the boys’ shoulders. Castle flaunts his peacock cape and turns to the crowd. Castle: I AM SO FRICKIN’ HOT! EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT! SALUTATIONS, I’M DALTON CASTLE AND THESE ARE MY BOYS! I’ve made my way to Chaos because I see a lot of boys - too many boys here on Chaos. Too many boys that whine and cry, and they need a man to show them the way… a man like, DALTON CASTLE! I’m a real man’s man, and now I’m going to be the man on Chaos. So who’s it going to be, who’s going to come out and show me what being on Chaos is all about? Hideo Itami’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Itami stops at the ramp. Itami: You want to know who the man is on Chaos. It’s me. It’s a shame that after last night, all I have to say is that I clutched the match for Chaos with no reward. But if you want to make an immediate impact, how about you face me tonight, and we’ll see just how much of a man you are once you go against the man who took down Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose singlehandedly. Shane O’Mac appears on the titantron! McMahon: Dalton Castle and Hideo Itami… what a match. Itami, you know what? You’re right. You deserve a better match because of your performance last night, well, here’s your chance, because whoever wins this match will face Hiroshi Tanahashi at ROTC!!! Itami and Castle stare each other down as the crowd goes wild. MAIN EVENT: Hideo Itami vs Dalton Castle - #1 Contender for International Championship Itami wins at 17 minutes with the Busaiku Knee after Tyler Breeze interferes and distracts Castle. After the match, Breeze beats down Castle and nails him with the Beauty Shot. Breeze picks up Castle and takes a selfie with him, before throwing him back down and posing. The show ends with Tyler Breeze standing over Dalton Castle.